Chapter 118
September 4th: Part 17 (9月4日(17), Kugatsu Yokka (17)) is the 118th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Phinks thinks Pakunoda should tell them all the information she has on the "Chain User". Even if she doesn't, Phinks says he'll follow her anyway. Pakunoda says she's not going to tell them anything and that she's taking the boys and leaving alone. Machi and Kortopi step up to defend Pakunoda and tell her she can leave. Feitan, who takes Phinks' side, thinks it's a sad joke that they think they can stop them. Phinks says he doesn't understand what's gotten into Pakunoda and says it's like he doesn't know her anymore. Feitan thinks they've been manipulated by the "Chain User", and wants to torture them for the information. Gon asks why they think that Pakunoda and Machi are being manipulated and why wanting to save a comrade is that hard to understand. Phinks says that Gon just wants to leave and should just shut up. Gon, becoming angry, breaks his chains and says that he needs to take back what he said. Phinks, who stops Feitan from attacking Gon, says that if Gon has something to say, say it, but if he moves an inch he'll kill him. Gon, staying still, says that Kurapika isn't like them and that he will keep his promises. Pakunoda met him and realized that and that's why she's trying to follow the conditions given to her. As Phinks tells Gon to shut up once more, Franklin chimes in, and thinks Pakunoda should be allowed to leave to which Phinks asks if Franklin is siding with them now. Franklin asks Shalnark what the worst-case scenario for the Phantom Troupe would be; Shalnark says that Chrollo could already be dead, Hisoka, Pakunoda, Shizuku, and Nobunaga could be being manipulated by the "Chain User", the boys could escape, and then they'd never find the "Chain User". Franklin disagrees, claiming that everyone dying and the Phantom Troupe disappearing would be the worst-case scenario which makes Shalnark's conclusion insignificant and asks Shalnark if he disagrees with, to which he doesn't. Franklin thinks that they rely too much on Chrollo, and now they're in this situation because of it. If they don't pull themselves together the consequences could be far worse and that if the Phantom Troupe falls apart because of this, then that would be the greatest betrayal to the boss than anything else and their fighting will inevitably lead to that, so they'll allow Pakunoda to do as she wants. If the boss does not come back, then they'll just kill the controlled members and rebuild the Phantom Troupe. Machi quickly agrees to this if it will satisfy everyone, but states that she is neither being controlled nor will she let herself be killed so easily. Phinks then receives a call from Kurapika, who wants to speak to one of their hostages. Phinks throws the phone to Gon, causing Shalnark to yell to not break it, and tells Kurapika they're OK and that all of the Phantom Troupe is still here. Throwing the phone back to Phinks, causing Shalnark to yell again, Phinks then tells Kurapika that they'll follow his conditions and Pakunoda will be there shortly. As Pakunoda and the boys leave, Franklin asks if Phinks is going to follow them. Phinks says that he'll just stop him so he'll just see how the thing plays out, but if Chrollo doesn't come back, he'll kill Franklin as well. Franklin says they'll just have to wait and see and then smiles. At Lingon Airport, Pakunoda is told to enter the dirigible and they'll take off immediately. As they approach the blimp, Kurapika asks Melody and Leorio to keep watch for others. Just then Leorio notices Hisoka and then Kurapika receives a call from him as well. It's revealed that Illumi is using his power to take on the form of Hisoka to fool the Phantom Troupe. Pakunoda is surprised to see Hisoka here. Hisoka compliments Kurapika on using a dirigible and that it'd be hard to chase one of those. Kurapika asks what Hisoka wants, and is told to let him on the airship. Kurapika tells him no, and is threatened with the deaths of Gon and Killua. Hisoka then thinks to himself how he'd never kill Gon, as that would be wasteful. Hisoka reminds us that all he's interested in is fighting Chrollo and will wait for them to finish the exchange. Now on the dirigible, Hisoka and the group travel to the desert and exit the blimp. Now standing a good distance across from each other, Kurapika calls Killua and has him put his heart to the phone. After Melody confirms that his beat is normal they continue with the exchange. As Chrollo watches them leave in the blimp, he remembers what Kurapika said about not being to have any connection to the Phantom Troupe. Hisoka then approaches Chrollo and prepares to fight him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_118 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 13 Category:Yorknew City arc